Life
by Chris-chris
Summary: (strong lanugage, strong violence) Years after Link's incident, he has a family and a kingdom. What new and strange events take place in his reining? Sequeal to the Dark Ages.
1. Default Chapter

**Life**

Sequel to **The Dark Ages**

Prologue

Link looked over his young son's little face. A smile came to him as he gazed upon the dreaming boy. The hero brushed the hairs out of his boy's face, and left the room.

It had been almost eight years since that day Zelda saved him of his cursed powers. Fierce Deity still lived in his head, driving him to the edge of insanity with the Coconut Song. Lucky for him, his loving queen was always able to keep him sane. Zelda and Link ruled Hyrule in a prosperous age, with a five-year-old son named Bruce.

Link still looked his younger self, only now at the age of twenty-four having his short hair silver, and blue eyes. The markings on his face, two red and one blue, remained as well. His attire in clothing, however, changed back to his favorite green tunic. His left eye, however, was cloudy blue; for this eye was blind and he could not see out of it. It was one of the side affects when his body was being taken over. (His eyes went pure white if you recall.)When Link thinks back to that day, he wanders himself how Zelda kept him alive yet freeing him of his cruse when she stabbed him. He's been able to come up with on answer; Love. Her love when she kissed him and held that sword held the true power and key to the cage he was trapped in.

Link sighed as he walked back into his and Zelda's bedroom, the sun barely peeking into their room. It was barely even dawn and he was wide-awake, ready to continue his dynasty. He looked over his wife's beautiful sleeping face. Her smooth skin was still young, and her flowing blonde hair covered her pillow. Link smiled and kissed her cheek before leaving that room as well.

The king was already ready for the news brought from Impa that early in the morning. The shekiah was waiting for him in the throne room, and he knew if he were late, she would be down his throat in a matter of minutes. However, Link always made it a second before the sun touched the opposite wall of the windows in the throne room.

Sure enough, Impa was already there, with scrolls and reports from soldiers. She had an impatient look upon her face, as if she had been up all-night and waiting for him that morning. Link, almost knowing exactly what she would say, raised his hand and repeated her speech aloud.

"I'm thirty minutes late. I could've had all of this done by now and no I did not sleep in. And yes Zel is still asleep and no we did not stay up all night having fun. I know I know, you've said this a million times before and you'll say it a million times again," Link took a deep breath. "To be a good king, I have to be on time."

Impa stared blankly at him.

"Alrighty then, what do you have for me my fair guardian?" Link asked as he sat down in the throne chair. He got in his usual position; legs crossed, one hand on an armrest, the other holding his chin up and eyes staring so cheerfully at Impa. ('Cheerfully' used in a sarcastic way.)

The older woman shook her head and didn't speak. She only handed him a scroll for him to read. Link looked at it. His expression changed from a "good morning" to a "damn it to hell!" look.

"WHY must we be tortured like this Goddesses?! Why can't you just make your minds up about our livestock?!" Link complained and looked up. The scroll reported another spring of low livestock.

"The Goddesses have good reason your majesty. What they choose is their bidding." Impa told him.

Link took a deep breath again that morning. He took another scroll and read it to himself.

_'Oooh!'_ A squeal in his head jumped.

'Dear gods why him?!' Link shouted in his mind.

_'I-I-I-I-I got a lovely bunch of coconuts! Ladeda! Here they are standing in a row!!'_ Fierce Deity sang.

"Impa... have you thought up any spells to remove the annoying voice in my head yet? I'm starting to get headaches from this dumbass in my brain." Link asked the sheikiah. Impa shook her head. Link sighed.

"Sorry your majesty... but I'm afraid a soul without a host is a ghost and we don't want a ghost around these parts. Especially that ghost." Impa told him, her voice jokingly matter-of-fact. Link almost glared at her snickering.

* * *

Another normal day for Link... another day without danger or evil. Link was beginning to miss his duties as a hero and most of all, kicking evil butt. Killing evil was the thing he missed the most. When all danger and villains are gone, a hero's soul begins to grow old and tired. The purpose of there being a warrior is to fight. But with the land at peace, there was no need for battle. Link's skill had become rusty and useless altogether. Now, he had a family and a kingdom to rule. His sword and other weaponry were set to the side, to collect dust. Forever.

Like every day, his son would run in at a certain moment. The cheerful, young and innocent face brought joy to Link. Link was so happy when the Goddesses granted him his wish of having a child without the horrifying powers he has. Bruce would never have to go through what Link went through five years ago.

His son came running in with a wooden small sword, shouting 'charge!' at his father.

Link would always hold his hand out to stop Bruce by the head, keeping him at a good arm's-length distance. While his son kicked and threw his arms about, trying to play-attack his father, Link would read more scrolls until Zelda came in laughing.

"Mom! Daddy won't let me hurt him again!" Bruce would cry out to his mother.

"Now Link, you know better than to not let yourself get hurt." Zelda smiled.

"Aw, but getting hurt hurts so badly" Link whined. Zelda gave him that look of 'you know better.' Link gave in and allowed his son to pounce him and playfully hit his chest.

When the rascal was done beating his father for no reason, Link looked through more scrolls. Zelda sat beside him, playing with Bruce on her lap.

Around noon, Impa would leave to run errands. Lunch would be served during that time.

Today would be different for our king. Instead of eating with his family, Link walked outside to the castle courtyard. He gazed upon the big blue sky. His mind drifted away into his own world. The grass waved in the wind with the sun kissing his cheeks warmly. He lay there in the grass, half asleep. He started daydreaming.

* * *

Link could hear the laughter of his wife and child in his bedroom. He smiled as he opened the doors. The warm sun poured in, giving a warm feeling. There, on the bed was his wife and child. Zelda tickled Bruce playfully, not noticing her husband walking in. Link smiled even more and gave a chuckle.

As he approached the two, the warm light started to dim. When the softness of the light was gone and only a cold darkness shined upon the room, Link's smiled faded. He began to panic for the laughter stopped. The cheerfulness was replaced by a horrifying scream, painful and deafening. The king reached out and felt nothing but cold air. The screaming of his wife echoed in his ears. When her painful cry died down, his son's began. The screeching of the child's voice was louder.

Link tried finding where they were, but his eyes could not see. He was having trouble deciding if they were trapped in or not in this darkness. The screaming and crying stopped abruptly. Link fell to his knees, feeling the ground beneath him start to give in. His instincts tried kicking in, but it seemed the floor was swallowing him. As the floor reached his face, the hero saw what was his loving Zelda's body, motionless and cold now. Link growled and struggled.

Laughter filled his ears. A laughter worse than that of Gannon's. Link's head was consumed in the floor now. A sharp voice yelled at him.

* * *

Link threw himself up; his heart racing and his eyes wide. He breathed heavily, looking around franticly.

_'Kid! You were having a nightmare! I yelled like ten times just to wake you up!'_ Said Fierce Deity's voice.

'Gods... what the hell was that...?' Link asked his other voice.

_'I don't know, but I didn't like it. You haven't had a nightmare in so long.._.' Fierce Deity replied. Link slowly began to relax. He closed his eyes and laid back down in the grass.

He only had a moment to relax when Zelda's voice called for him. Link sat up quickly and looked in the general direction of her voice.

"I'm here my queen!" Link called back. Zelda came into his view, almost running toward him. A smile was on her face as she came closer. Link smiled, glad to see she was still there. But his smile faded as the thought of something else happening, and this just being another nightmare within a dream. But, he shook his head, standing up and greeting his wife.

"I've been looking all over for you, Honey. Why were you not at lunch with us?" Zelda asked as she hugged him.

"Sorry my love, I was thinking here in the courtyard." Link replied, stroking her smooth hair.

"Bruce is with his master now." Zelda told him.

"He's actually going to learn from someone else instead of us?" Link looked at her.

"Yes." Zelda nodded.

"Well, this is a change." Link blinked.

Bruce never wanted to be taught by another person. Instead, his mother would teach him his education. Even being at such a young age, the young prince was required to learn such things as math and philosophy. Impa, as she taught Zelda, was his teacher.

Link blinked again. 'Today sure was different', he often thought that afternoon. Link noticed Impa didn't have much to report to him. In fact, this morning's meeting was all she had to say. The sheikiah was mostly teaching Bruce his lessons. Though she was his teacher, Impa was not his guardian. Instead, Mila was his nurse and caretaker. Mila would be waiting for him every afternoon so they could go walking through the guardians while Zelda was busy with helping Link.

Mila's once determined and fiery temper had slowed down. She was now a calm young woman with a husband of her own. Her husband is one of the castle guards. She settled down, now pregnant. Every now and then, Mila would provide Zelda some help and advise. The maid had become a trusted, loyal friend of the royal family.

It didn't take very long for night to come around. All day, that little nightmare was stuck in Link's head. It had a purpose. There had to be a reason why he had it.

* * *

The king looked at his sleeping wife in their bed. He smiled. She was too cute for him. Even with only being able to see out one eye, he could still get a perfect picture of her. Every time Link looked at Zelda, he got a very good feeling. Even with eight years of seeing her in bed like this, he still felt like he was new with this whole mess of love. As he gazed at her mesmerizing beauty, Link slowly crawled up next to her. Without him even knowing it, his hands reached out for her.

She was too perfect. Zelda, his love, his queen and his soulmate always stunned him with her heart. Link pulled Zelda's sleeping form close to him and snuggled her neck. She smiled and slowly stirred awake.

"Link..." she muttered. Her voice was intoxicating his ears now.

"Hmm... Shush, my queen" he hushed her. Link snuggled closer to her, his mind drifting away from the day's worry. "You are so beautiful Zelda..." Link whispered in her ear.

She smiled. "And you, my Lord, are very handsome" she whispered back. Zelda loved feeling his strong arms around her. She loved feeling his breath along her neck. The queen loved being this close to her king.

* * *

Link slowly stirred awake. He rubbed his face with his hands and felt a very light extra-weight on him. Smiling, he kept his eyes close, already knowing who it was. Link rubbed his hands up Zelda's spine, making her shift a little. Her golden hair spread behind her as he now stroked it.

"Morning Link...' She whispered softly.

"Morning my lovely queen" Link whispered back, his mind forgetting the day before completely.

"How did you sleep last night?" Zel asked, kissing his chest.

"Peacefully and warm with you by my side..." He paused for a moment. "Actually, with you cuddled up on me."

Zelda chuckled. She smiled and kissed his lips. "Impa is going to be mad if you're late again" she reminded him.

"Bah, she can wait another hour or so" Link looked at his wife and pulled the covers over their heads.

* * *

Impa was already there, again. Link sat down in his chair, the shekiah's speech coming in one ear and going out the other. Once she was finished, she handed him a scroll and started giving suggestions on how to fix the problem.

"And one more thing," She started again. "The Hylian Masquerade Ball is tonight your majesty."

"It's tonight?" Link asked dumbfounded. He stared at her with shocked eyes.

"Yes. All the Sages and people invited will be here around sunset" Impa told him.

"Okay..." Link blinked. He sat there, looking rather stupid for a few minutes. "Where's my son? He's usually in here by now to try and-" Link was stopped in mid sentence when a yell of attack from behind came aloud. Bruce pounced his father and held onto his neck.

Impa burst out laughing as Link walked around, being hit on the head by Bruce, who sat on his shoulders. Link cried out for Zelda's help, laughing at the same time.

"Sorry Link. I can't help you" Zelda told him, smiling.

The rest of the day was generally calm. Unless you want to count being in a hurry to get the ballroom in order, and decorated by the end of the day. By the time the guests started coming, the ballroom was decorated with light pastel colors. Flowers were set everywhere. A huge buffet table was set to the east side of the room.

The people came in many different outfits, all having masks and smiles. People danced to the music set, waltzing gracefully. People from all over Hyrule and other kingdoms had come. Malon the ranch girl was set to prepare foods and keep the buffet under order. (She became the castle's best cook.) Everyone was here but the six Sages.

The music stopped with the waltz. A man with a loud, deep voice spoke over the whispers of chattering mouths. "Presenting his Majesty and His lovely Queen, Lord Link and Queen Zelda" he spoke aloud. A tug at his shirt made him look down. Bruce. "And, Prince Bruce."

Link held Zelda's hand, holding a scepter with three triangles, the triforce symbol. He wore a fancy green tunic as usual. (Link never wore anything but a green tunic, even as a king.) A white mask, designed with emeralds, and purple and green feathers, covered his eyes and nose.

_'Can't we ever wear something different than GREEN?!'_ Fierce Deity asked in disgust.

'Hey, green is a good color, don't diss it.' Link replied.

Fierce Deity sulked back to the corner of Link's mind, grumbling to himself.

'I can still hear you...' Link thought.

_'Bah, you old nag.'_

'Hey, you're older than me by what- a thousand years? So who's the old nag now?!' Link told him. No comment. Link nodded and put on a victory smile while walking down the stairs with his Queen. People bowed before them as the got to the dance floor, losing track of where their little devil ran off to.

* * *

Zelda was wearing a beautiful white gown, which sparkled at the ends and top, near the chest, in a beautiful design. On her face was a silvery, sparkling mask with white feathers. She resembled a gorgeous angel; almost too perfect to be an angel, but something more, for Link.

"You look wonderful Zel..." Link whispered in her ear as they begun to dance.

"Thank you Link... you look just as stunning tonight" Zelda told him. She smiled.

"Ah, but your glowing light -or maybe it's just the dress- shines like the true goddesses" Link smiled. She giggled at his comment of the dress.

"Do you not like it?" She asked.

"Ah, I do. It's absolutely perfect. But it looks better on you."

"Thank you My Lord" Zelda smiled.

The song ended, and other waltzers joined in. Zelda curtsied before Link and he bowed. They went off to discuss a few things with friends.

When Link turned around he was greeted by a small, ten year old girl. She smiled brightly, wearing a green jewel-covered mask with the forest symbol. Link smiled. It was his old friend Saira. She giggled and hugged him.

"Well your grace, you sure haven't changed much" she said, after breaking from the hug.

"Neither have you, Sage of the Forest." Link replied. Saria stuck her tongue out at him and lifted her mask. Her green eyes shined cheerfully and with innocence. Link pulled his up and looked down at her with one eye.

"I'm still sorry about your eye Link... I wish there was something we Sages could do about it" she said, more serious now.

"Bah, don't worry about it, Sar. I can see just fine" Link replied, turning around and bumping into Darunia, the Fire Sage.

Darunia pounded Link's shoulder with a hard pat, as usually his greeting. Link fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

Zelda was with the Zora Queen and Water Sage, Ruto, and the Spirit Sage, Nabooru. They talked about the many issues with their kingdoms and clans. Ruto's being the shortage of water supply once again and Nabroou's Gerudos women were having trouble with the desert heat. The three women tried to sort these matters out, having difficulty agreeing what should be done.

While Bruce's parents were busy discussing things with the Sages, he was running about poking people. Impa and Mila chased after him, getting caught in a crowd of dancers however. Bruce tripped, but was grabbed in time by a stranger. The young boy looked up at his catcher and gasped. It was a broad man wearing a dark green shirt and dark pants. His brown hair was untidy and very curly to a point. He stared at the boy with deep hazel eyes.

"You might want to be careful, little prince." His voice was deep and rough-sounding. Bruce only nodded and stared at the man.

"Leon, are you being mean to little kids again?" came a voice behind the man. A younger man, much smaller in size, walked up with a wide grin. His blonde hair parted down the middle, and he looked through glasses. His eyes were a deep green.

"Eh, no, I just tried to keep the kid from falling was all" Leon answered.

"Ah, well, we best be going, we have to talk with his majesty. Good day, young prince" the smaller man bowed to Bruce and walked away with the broad guy.

Impa and Mila finally got to Bruce.

Link looked around the room now that Saria and Darunia had gone to talk with the other Sages. The king was forced to watch the dancers on the floor with his son running around under them. He sighed. Apparently he escaped Impa and Mila's grasp again.

"He's too much like you" came Zelda's voice from behind.

"Huh...? Oh. What do you mean?" Link looked at her and smiled.

"Can't stay put for too long" she told him.

Link stared at her blankly.

"I know the look on your face every morning. I know the look in your eye when you sit upon the throne, bored. You miss the battlefield my King" The Queen spoke. Link stood there silently. He felt her soft warm hands on his back. Then, she placed her forehead against it. "I'm sorry Link... you are a warrior with excellent skills but you can never use them again..." Her voice was soft and saddening.

"Zelda. I'm perfectly happy being with you and our son. I am a King now and I must set aside my personal happiness for the sake of others. These people need a King... you need a husband... he..." Link paused. He looked at his son. The blonde-haired boy running in circles, laughing and sticking his tongue out at Impa. "He needs a father."

Zelda stood behind him, her head and hands on his back.

"This is where I belong. Not on the battlefield" Link finished his statement.

Zelda smiled. Even after eight years of living and being together, she still had trouble getting used to him saying that. The Queen understood perfectly well that Link knew where he belonged. She just had a hard time coping with seeing his restless soul in such a calm place.

_'Ohhh! Food!'_ Fierce Deity shouted.

'Oh boy.' Link sighed.

"Your Majesty!" came that voice Bruce heard earlier. Link turned around and saw the broad man and skinny man. The small man had a wide grin on his face and eyes of great wisdom. They bowed before me. "Forgive us if we are disturbing you, My Lord, but we wish to speak to you... in private."

"Raise. We will speak in the Grand Hall" Link said as he walked with them out of the huge bronze doors.

Link stood before the two young men in question. "First, your names please, gentlemen."

"I am Sir Jr. Ruby. This is my fellow partner, Leon" the one named Jr introduced them.

Leon simply bowed before Link, then rose.

"Welcome to the palace. What is it you needed to talk to me about?" Link asked, rather not wanting to stand there with greetings all night.

"Well, your grace. It seems to Leon and me that there has been a dramatic change in Hyrule's natural resources, as has been reported to you by fair Impa. But, we believe there may not be much natural to the problem. I fear it may be something much more..." Jr. paused, as if trying to find the right word to finish.

"Unnatural." Leon said, leaning against a wall.

"Thank you, Leon. Your Majesty, There may be something interfering with the balance of nature and magic that is causing these problems. I believe that something sinister has caused the balance to go out of wack and-" Jr. was interrupted by Link raising his hand.

"You need say no more. It has occurred to me in dreams. I'm not too sure about the balance of nature and magic, but I do know from a warrior's sense of danger that there is something sinister coming. What it is... I don't know." Link shook his head. It was true. After that dream he had (now remembering it again) he had a bad feeling of something evil.

"Ah, so he does have the feeling as well." Jr. spoke, almost in an inquiring tone.

"Lemme guess, you're the brains and he's the brawn?" Link looked at the two more closely.

"Yeah, kind of. Leon doesn't speak much Hylian. Though he was born here in Hyrule, he was taught a much different language by a very strange couple. Say something in that language Leon" Jr. looked at the muscular man.

Leon grunted before speaking. "Jeng sais pas..."

Both Link and Jr. stared at the man with dumb blank looks on their faces. Leon grunted again, closing his eyes, arms crossed against his chest.

Jr. shook his head. "Uh. Anyways. Your Majesty, what do you suggest we do?" he asked the King.

"Wait it out... for now, there is nothing we can do till we see a better sign or anything sinister. Until then, I would like to keep in contact with you two" Link said.

"Agreeable." Jr nodded.

"Prepare for the worst..." Link told them.

"Yes..." Leon bowed and started walking away. Jr. followed behind, hurryingly.

Link watched the two leave, his face full of twists and sorrow. Zelda came out to talk to him.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one

The boys short unruly blond hair waved in the wind. His green eyes fully awake and carefree with the childish smile like his father's. Bruce rode through the fields of Hyrule on horseback with three guards chasing after him, their horses having a hard time keeping up. He lightly tapped his horse's side, telling her to go faster.

"Come on guys! I know you can do better than that!" Bruce yelled to his guardians. Ten years had past over Hyrule like the sun and moon in a day and nights time. Bruce had grown to be much like his father; skinny, tall, good looking and a tap bit of a warrior's body. The young prince could hear the three men yelling at him to wait up or not go so fast. Just like Link had, his left and right pointy ear had a blue ear ring near the tips.

Bruce only laughed as his horse galloped on the dirt road, dust flying everywhere.

* * *

Near Lunch time, he arrived back at the palace with the three guards huffing and puffing, falling off their horse and onto the floor with a loud clang! of the armor. Bruce looked back at them form atop his horse. When they were near the royal stables, he noticed his father waiting for them. Thinking he was in trouble- again, Bruce put on the best 'I didn't do it' look.

Link looked at his son through his one good eye. The king smiled almost challengingly to the young boy. Bruce stopped his horse and stepped down before Link.

"Honestly father… I didn't do it." Bruce joked, still not sure why he would be out there waiting for them.

"Come now my dear son, you have done nothing wrong. Instead… your mother has given me permission to teach you some warrior skills." Link smiled.

Ever since Bruce was a little child, Link always wanted to teach the boy the ways of a true warrior. Being the Hero of time- or he once was, Link had grown rusty with his skills. Now that his boy has reached a certain age, Zelda had given him permission to teach him his skills.

"Really father? Is mother really allowing you to teach me how to fight?" Bruce looked at his dad as they walked out of the stables.

"Surprisingly, yes." Link replied rather cheerfully.

* * *

The two had arrived in a fencing room; both dressed in protective padding with real fencing weapons. A group of guards stood by to watch and help just in case some one got seriously injured. Bruce stood on one side of the floor, watching his father getting into a fencing position.

"Okay son… first, I'll teach you the basics then… we go onto the fun stuff." Link grinned. Bruce nodded and followed the movements of his father.

* * *

"You learn quickly Bruce…" Link commented as the two sat down for a relaxing break.

"It runs in the family…" Bruce replied, wiping his forehead of the beds of sweat.

"Your training will continue later. Right now, dinner time…" Link got up. He walked to one of the guards and placed his fencing helmet over the man's metal helmet. The guard didn't flinch nor moved, instead he smiled.

"Fancy, eh sire?" The guard asked.

"Yes… it looks great on you James." Link laughed.

James is the father of the child Mila had about two years ago. They named their son Milika, after Mila's father who was a knight before Link's time. The baby boy had gotten well known around the palace and a dear friend to Bruce. Though, younger than the prince Bruce looked at him as a younger brother as Milika looked up to him as an older brother.

When Link turned away from James, he found a pregnant Zelda in the door way, looking at him with that look of 'What did you do this time?' Link almost took three steps back from his wife's playful and almost fearful glare. Yes, about six months ago the king and queen discovered she was with another child; a baby girl. She would be named Zelda, to carry on the royal tradition. The baby would be expected in another month or so.

Link gulped and smiled weakly as Zelda approached him. She got up in his face with a devious grin.

"What are you doing to poor James Link?" She asked.

"U- u obba… nothing! Absolutely nothing my dear queen." Link replied, laughing weakly. Zelda grinned, squinted her eyes at him.

"That's not true your majesty! He… he put this here hat on my head…" James spoke, the white fence hat still on his helm.

Zelda smiled and looked at him.

"Why James… what a nice hat you have on. Is it the new style?" She asked, laughing at him.

"Why yes milady… For a fact, Sir Link fashioned it on me. Do I look lovely?" James asked, getting a girlish flicker of his eye lashes.

Zelda laughed with Link. Bruce shook his head and muttered.

"Where's your dignity men?" Bruce continued muttering his way out of the craziness that he calls family.

* * *

Upon the years, J.R. and Léon had made good friends of the royal family, especially with Bruce. Though at times Bruce could never understand the language Léon spoke, he still liked the tall, fear to the heart striking guy. As for the smart ass named J.R., Bruce has learned a lot from him. Though sometimes the young prince fears his scientifically friend will blow himself up with all the chemicals he mixes up in his so called "experiments".

* * *

Jr was in his lab, working on chemicals not yet known to the world of Hyrule when Bruce walked in. To the young prince, JR looked like a over grown man bug with HUGE glass eyes in a oversized white coat. His arms were covered by black slick gloves and his hair was almost as messy as mud and sticks on the ground. In those protected hands were two glass tubes; one being water the other some strange yellow liquid.

"Uh... are you my friend or a bug" Bruce asked half jokingly half worried.

JR had become known for his so-called chemical experiments. Many a time had his reactions been dangerous and blown up in his face. The people of the castle and Hyrule were worried that one day their science man was going to blow them all up.

"Nope. Just stay back and don't get near..." JR started to trail away with his voice. "The dangers of these two chemicals are very high" JR started muttering softly. He brought the water tube up over the strange liquid tube and started to sprinkle. At first, nothing happened but just as he sighed the whole area went up in smoke and the glass shattered everywhere.

Bruce coughed and hacked for air, waving his hand in the air. "JR! Are you okay" He asked between breathes.

When the smoke had cleared, JR was standing there with his goggles all black and his skin covered in black dust. His hair stood up in all directions and smoke was lifting from his shoulders. A smirk of excitement but surprise was on his face, or of what you could make out.

"Not water to acid! Acid to water! A new rule" JR shouted rather cheerfully, ignoring the fact that his lab had been nearly destroyed. He limped across the room in a hurry to write on a sheet of paper labeled "NOTES".

Bruce looked at the table of which the experiment was taken placed. There were a few holes in it and black dust every where. He looked at the nearby wall to find pieces of glass sticking in it. "Um... do you want any help to clean up" The young prince asked.

"Yes! Sure. Just put on some gloves and do be careful. I have no idea where the glass has gone." JR smiled at him. His goggles were off his face leaving behind huge clean skin circles around his eyes. Bruce chuckled a bit before putting on some gloves and wetting a sponge.

* * *

With the lab clean, Bruce and JR sat down at the desk. Queen Zelda had made sure Bruce kept up with his studies. Since he was young child, the prince had taken lessons from the good scholar.

JR had many untested and questionable theories. A lot of the theories revolved around the questions of nature and life. Some of his theories on the Hylian anatomy were proven correct. Theories such as the frame of the body, the blood flow, reproduction, and other qualities. JR has earned many degrees in the scholastic academy and many more in the natural laws and psyches of Magic.

"Today, we are going to talk about the balance of life," JR started.

"Balance of life. JR we've gone over this many times before… why are you still trying to teach me this stuff?" Bruce asked, leaning back in his chair.

JR gave a sad look. "Prince Bruce, my dear boy, it's that very Balance that keeps you alive. The complex system of magic and life is so fragile. A single person's body, soul and spirit could be torn in pieces if the balance was ever broken-"

"And then all chaos would go unbalanced; ending the way of life and magic. I know, I know." Bruce rolled his eyes.

JR stared at Bruce with a blank expression. His pointy ears started to go down. Then, his eyes went wide and sparkled up with tears. Lips began to tremble.

"Oh Goddesses… not the look," Bruce turned away, closing his eyes.

'The look' was becoming more pathetic.

The prince sighed. "Fine, fine… we'll go over it one more time."

"Ahem," JR started clearing his throat, hiding that grin on his face.

"As you know, life and magic are two qualities among us. One, holds the key to our very existence and has a purpose for us all. The other, gives us the chance to become successful for that purpose. Magic lives in all of us; for us to use when in danger or in need of help. But, with that gift, come consequences and responsibilities."

"Life has many unexpecting turns, surprises, and very fatal experiences. Death is a hardship we all go through. When the magic leaves our bodies, it travels through the magical force bestowed upon the air and earth beneath us by the three Goddesses. The extra magical powers in the air can cause sever problems with the existing spirits, energies, and other beings in the air. But, thanks to the Goddesses, they placed balance to magic and life. Using their magical force, Nayru, Din, and Faeroe made the balance between life and magic is even. The Triforce is the very heart of that force. If the balance was to go out of whack, the world we know is over with."

"Now why are you telling me all of this again?" Bruce questioned. It was like JR to re-teach things but he always taught something new with the same things brought up.

JR gave his trade mark grin; his right corner of his lips tilted upwards with pride and such enthusiasms. "I wish to teach you something new on the Balance of Life and Magic."

"And that is…?" Bruce waved his hand in circle, showing some sarcasm with his body.

"That the balance is weakening."

Bruce froze suddenly. He had never given this lesson much thought. The balance seemed so prefect and strong that he never really actually thought it could give up. At this point, it dawned upon him just how… scary the thought was.

"I have done some research over the past couple months. When the evil King Ganondorf was in ruling, the land become dead. Rivers dried up, the dead were walking with the crowd of the living, and many of the natural magical creatures had disappeared. This was because he took the Triforce of Power into his command. With the three parts separated into the three chosen ones, the balance began to become unstable." JR sat back in his chair with his arms up and hands cupped under his chin. A very serious look on his face. A small smile formed to soften his expression.

Bruce didn't know what to say. He stared blankly at JR with a bewildered flare in his eyes.

"To answer your question, I have wandered around for quite some time. Gone to some of the farmers lands; the dirt there is starting to become unfertile. The lake has lost at least a ton of water. People claim to have seen graves dug up and bodies missing from the inside. I even went to the forest and saw lesser spirits. The magical field from within is weakening. The Great Deku Tree has spoken to me; it told me that danger was coming to the Lands of Hyrule once again. But, the evil is already here in the very heart." JR seemed calm during the explanation of this. Bruce, however, jumped from his chair.

"Does my father know of this! Has he said anything about it!" The young prince shouted.

"Yes. I told your father about it the very moment I figured it out. He has been talking with the Sages over this matter. No one is really sure of what is to happen." JR replied, calmly.

Bruce stood there. He was a little upset he was just now being told of the dangers.

"But don't worry Bruce, your father knows what he is doing. Patience is a virtue young master." JR tried calming his student.

JR sighed heavily and sat back in is chair.

"Anyways, for today's real lesson,"

"What? You mean…?"

"You betcha. That wasn't your lesson for the day." JR smirked.

Bruce opened his mouth to speak. He groaned in frustration as JR pulled out a large brown book reading SPELLS.

"S.P.E.L.L.S. Special Practice for Learners who live for Spells. Pull your book out and begin with page two-hundred and thirty-one."

* * *

By the time lunch had dulled around, Bruce had learned ten new spells and was being force to practice them throughout the entire afternoon. He was hungry and not allowed to leave the spell casting room until he had all ten spells memorized and did not need to chant their name.

Link walked in, ducking as blue sparkles rushed past his head and splattered on the wall; freezing over the stone. The king looked back and grinned at the power.

"JR has taught you the properties of ice elemental has he?" Link spoke as he walked to his son with a tray of food.

"Yes he has. And it's annoying the crud out of me," Brice grumbled as he sat with his father on the ground to eat his lunch.

"Someday I'll teach you how to use the bow and arrow. Then you'll learn to appreciate the properties of ice."

Bruce took a bite from his bread and inhaled deeply. "Tell me father… what is to happen if the balance goes unstable?"

"Well, the balance never goes unstable unless there is a force using it. We'll locate the source and destroy it." Link said in a simple tone.

"But what could be at the very heart of Hyrule?" Bruce looked at his father.

"Who knows. The Goddesses, we the nobles and royals, the people, the Triforce. Could be anything." Link shrugged causally.

Bruce sighed. He stared down at his food.

"Don't worry son; everything will be just fine,"

"Yeah… I hope."

"Come on silly boy! Where's your enthusiasm! Your fiery spirit!" Link slammed his strong hand on his sons small shoulder.

Bruce fell forward suddenly. Link broke out in laughter.

He and his son stood up.

"I'll help you get better," Link offered with a grin. Bruce grinned a bit himself.

"Sure,"


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter two

Link laid himself in his bed for the evening. Bruce had learned quickly on spell casting, so well the two had a little practice match. He was dead beat tired. He had no idea his son would have that much power hidden within his finger tips. Realizing this fact, a grin came over Link's face.

"What are you grinning about?" Came the warm and soft voice of his queen, Zelda.

"Oh just how grown up our son has become," Link closed his eyes, lying on their bed as his wife walked to their dresser. She removed the jeweled earrings from her ears. "He'd make a fine warrior one day." He added.

Zelda grinned softly herself as she pushed her long, golden hair over her shoulders. She looked young almost, not as young looking as Link was however. She got up from the stool once all her jewelry was on the surface of the finely polished wood; and walked over to the bed.

Once she crawled in and got comfortable, Link pulled her close to him in his arms. A deep sigh came from him.

"What's wrong my king? You seem… worried." Zelda noticed his sigh.

"Bruce learned of the brewing troubles today. JR told him." Link replied softly.

Zelda simply nodded.

"I didn't want my son to have to go through the hardships I did at his age. I don't want any of my children to go through it; even the future generations outside of the royal bloodline." Link paused as he placed his chin on her shoulder. "But, I guess there will never be peace that long."

"I know my king. But you mustn't worry else it'll get worse. As long as you are in rule and as long as the Sages still have strength no evil will prevail for very long." Zelda said to him in a comforting tone.

Link sighed deeply and laid his head down on the pillow as Zelda rolled over to face him.

"Everything will be fine." She reassured him.

Link nodded and closed his eyes. Slowly, he started to fall into a deep slumber. Zelda watched him.

* * *

Bruce yawned again for the tenth time that morning. JR and Léon had dragged him out of bed before the sun was even ready to rise. He leaned on a soldier next to him, who was also very tired, and started to zone off. Léon hit him over the head, causing the young prince to fall over, face first into the dirt.

"Se réveiller." Léon said in his foreign tongue.

Bruce grumbled and stood up. He wiped his face of the dirt and rubbed the back of his head. The young prince looked ahead of him at JR. He watched as the strange scientist brought his hands up, chanting in ancient Hylian. Soon, bright green and blue spark popped into the air above them all. The magic rained down on them and made the ground glow brightly.

JR turned back to the three behind him; a wide smirk over his face.

"Now, we teach young master Bruce the properties of dark magic." JR told them.

The guard with them was an experience soldier in dark magic. His skills was impressive; so impressive, Link had him promoted to be apart of Bruce's body guard squad.

"Get in position, Hightower." JR told the solider.

He did so, moving away fro Bruce with a lance in his hands. Around them was the glowing circle of the grass.

"Don't worry. Any magic cast won't go very far. I set up a boundary around us."

Bruce took a deep breath. He was going over the elemental skills he learned yesterday. Thanks to his father's help, Bruce was able to conjure up a small ice spell in his fist.

The brute on his left noticed this and grinned some. Léon had his broad sword drawn from the sheath on his back. He glanced at JR for a second, seeing the wizard was conjuring his own magic spell.

"On y va?"

No sooner had he said those words did JR cast a black spell at Bruce. The prince countered with an ice shield that made the energy splatter. He quickly turned to Hightower as the guard sent a black jolt from his lance and leaped out of the way. Léon frowned at the on coming jolt that had missed Bruce. The muscular brute simply brought his sword to the bolt, swinging swiftly and canceling the spell.

Bruce rolled back to his feet and with much haste, fired a small black wave at the ground. The wave grew through the glowing grass towards JR. With his staff, JR disabled the spell and conjured his one black wave, in the air this time. Bruce ducked again.

Léon, once again, brought his sword up for his defenses. He waited till the magical energy was close enough for the edge of his blade to cut right through it. The edge of his sword indeed sliced perfectly through the energy, disabling it as well. Again, he waited for his chance to strike at the prince.

Bruce barely had enough time to leap to the side as black bolts of magic hit the ground where he once stood. With easy foot work, he twirled around and bent backwards as a black spark flew above him. Once he was up again, he ducked as another flew above him again. With his hands filled with black magical energy, Bruce clapped them together and shouted. The energy sparked with explosive energy, causing the ground to shake and send many waves of black magic at the three surrounding him.

JR had just enough time to create a white shield with his staff as the waves hit against it. Hightower countered with his own black magic to canceling the spells sent at him. Léon, on the other hand, was stuck with taking a few before having his swing ready to disable the energy.

Bruce thought he had it won. When he opened his eyes, he was struck by many sparks of black magic, cast from both of the magic users. The young prince fell to the ground, panting.

"I thought this was just practice!" Bruce shouted at the two.

"How can it be practice if you don't watch for these things." JR stated more than asked.

Bruce looked at the scientist and sighed. He brought his arms back up, chanting for a spell.

Before he was able to cast the spell, a strong, electric flowing blast shot him in the back. Bruce fell forward, landing hard on his knees then on his face. It took him moments to be able to gain control through his body, it felt like all the nerves were cut off. When Bruce got to roll over limply on his back, he realized JR, Hightower, and Léon were standing over him; the three of them looked like dark fuzz balls.

"What kind of spell did you use, Master Léon!" Hightower shouted.

Léon shrugged lazily and taped Bruce's cheek roughly. "Se réveiller. " He spoke.

Bruce felt his numb body being pulled up to his legs.

"Very nice Léon! Very Impressive! I've never seen a Paralyze Spell used so well!" JR spoke rather enthusiastically.

"Master Bruce, are you alright?" Hightower asked as he helped Bruce stand.

"I'll be fine…" Bruce spoke slowly in a drunken man's tone.

"Well, I think that's all for today! Léon, you're coming with me to tell me how you cast that spell! Good day Master Bruce!" JR canceled his barrier spell and rushed his way back towards the castle. Léon shrugged and followed behind him.

Hightower held Bruce by the arm for a moment until the prince had regained his senses. The two walked back to the palace.

* * *

"How did it go, JR?" Link asked, not looking up form the table he was at. Many scrolls lied before him, waiting for his approval.

"It went well, sire. Master Bruce has learned well on his skills. He has that strategic mind of yours in battle as well." JR smirked as he sat near the king, going over the paper work with him.

Link couldn't help a grin.

"Have you tried training him yet, Léon?"

Léon grunted softly to him self. With his strange accent, he spoke aloud; "Not yet sire. Soon."

Link nodded. He placed his quill in the ink jar and leaned back in his chair; heaving deeply.

"Zelda has him right now, right?" Link asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes sire. She's going over manners and charms." JR answered, looking through some of the scrolls.

Both Leon's and Link's eye brow rose.

"Charm?"

"Yes. How to act when around a lady. He is a young man now sire."

"I could've taught him that," Link shrugged.

JR tried fighting back a snicker, earning a glare from his king.

* * *

Queen Zelda, pregnant, sat at a table with Prince Bruce on the other side. The table cloth was white and laced with fancy rose designs. On the table was fragile but fancy glass of tea cups and other royal-like dining ware.

"Now, to be a prince at your ages you need proper manners. We went over this before but now it is time for the real thing," Zelda started.

Bruce blinked, a look of confusion came over his face.

"You will meet a real lady, a princess your age. You will have afternoon tea with her and then invite her over for tonight's banquet." She told her son.

Bruce stared. He was speechless.

"You can have a talk with your father over girls later today. He's very busy going over the needs of the people and other duties." Zelda said, smiling ever so brilliantly.

She got up from the table. Zelda began walking out of the dinning hall, and then laughed loudly. Bruce's expression was so priceless to her. The queen slowly walked through the halls, feeling the baby within her giving small and soft kicks. It brought her great joy to feel that sensation. The feeling of motherhood was back; the feeling of having another soul, another heart, growing inside you to become something great was the greatest pleasure in the world for the queen of Hyrule.

As Zelda walked, she past by Milika, who seemed to be heading Bruce's way. He bowed before her and smiled. She curtsied to him and they went about their separate ways.

Milika walked into the dinning room and grinned as he saw the prince sitting there with a ghostly face.

"Did a ghost come through here or something? You're as pale as this table cloth your prince-ness." Milika spoke in that tough teen tone.

Bruce snapped back to reality. "I'm… having… _tea_ with a princess…" He spoke in a shocked voice.

Milika was silent for just a second's moment; then he started in a fit of laughter.

Bruce glared at his young friend before taking a deep breath.

Once Milika had regained his composure, he took several deep breathes and patted Bruce's shoulder. "Man oh man, fun being a prince, isn't it?"

"Smart ass…" Bruce glared. Milika had to snicker at his remark.

"That's a while away Bruce. We have most of the morning! So, let's go play some pranks with the guards and have some fun before you have to spend time with a girl." Sarcasm was in his voice.

Bruce grinned and got up from his chair. A little fun before seeing the princess and having tea with one seemed just fine to him. As to what his young friend had in his evil little mind; he had no clue.

* * *

Bruce looked under the bridge where his young friend had positioned him. In his left hand was a sac full of water. Below him, were two castle guards. He looked up ahead at the second bridge at Milika. Milika held up three fingers, grinning widely as he counted down. On one, Bruce and Milika dropped the sacs of water on the guards below them.

Surprised and shocked the guards shouted out angrily; armor being wet and dripping.

Bruce quickly ducked low and slowly crawled his way to the other entrance. He couldn't help but snicker hearing the swear words coming out of the mouths of the soaked soldiers. As soon as he had reached the door opening, he felt his head bump against a set of legs. The prince looked up the body of the person he bumped into; seeing his father standing there with a look of great disapproval.

The prince thought he was in big trouble. But, he slowly relaxed as a grin came over his father's face and he held up three of the water sacs.

"Shh…" said Link as he ducked low to just above the bewildered guards. "Watch the pro…" Link murmured.

Link brought the three sacs up. He dropped one. Then another. Then the last. All being timed differently. Groans of anger came from below as Bruce and his father ran away to meet with Milika.

The three met up in the castle courtyard. Bruce and Milika fell to the ground, laughing hard; holding their stomachs. Link smirked down at the two, laughing a bit him self. He waited for the two young boys to calm themselves before speaking.

"Now, your mother sent me to find you and talk to you about being charming to a young lady." Link told his son.

"Erm… I'll hightail on out of here!" Milika spoke up, getting to his feet and rushing away.

Bruce glared at his running friend and heaved deeply. He sat on the grass with his father. "What do you wish to teach me, father."

"Simply how to win a girl's heart with not only looks, but actions and gestures too," Link told him.

Bruce raised an eye brow.

"Your mother taught you how to be manner in a lady's presence, how to dance, how to look and dress before a lady, and how treat a young lady. I am going to teach you how to act and win a young lady."

"Win? You make it sound as though it's a game," Bruce spoke.

"In a sense it is a game; get the girl before the other guy does. You like a young lady, you have to charm her into your arms and 'capture' her love." Link grinned. "Now, to start off, we'll go over the basics."

"Basics?" Bruce groaned. "Is there a lesson with basic on everything in life?"

Link simply grinned. "Women have a way of watching you; testing you; knowing exactly who you are just by simply dancing," Link started. "Slow and easy dance steps could mean many things. Some of those meanings are, you've danced before with many girls; you are bored; you're a gentleman; and you are just trying to be thoughtful. Nervous and some what uneasy steps in a dance could mean you're cute and she likes you or she just doesn't like you at all."

"So, which way are you telling me to go for?" Bruce asked.

"Both. Slow and easy but not nervous and with gentle steps. While dancing, talk to her softly in her ear. Start a playful conversation, get her to laugh a little and smile." Link answered with a grin.

"Is there any chance you did that to mother?" Bruce questioned, getting a twisted feeing in his gut.

Link smirked proudly. Bruce didn't need an answer after that. He sighed heavily and fell backwards onto his back.

"This is going to be a LONG day…" he muttered.

* * *

Despite his blonde, argumentive, short hair, he was groomed neatly. Bruce wore a neatly ironed soft green tunic, lined with golden lining at the collar and bottom. His green eyes looked at the approaching carriage nervously. He felt his hands, even with the leather brown gauntlets his father let him barrow, become clammy. After taking a deep breath, Bruce put on a slight smile as the carriage stopped before the castle steps.

Zelda and Link stood before the palace doors, watching as their fifteen year old prince walk down as graceful as he could to greet the princess from a neighboring kingdom. Zelda smiled proudly at her son. Link, as usual, had a grin of strange child-like essence that seemed welcoming and heart-warming to those who looked at him.

The princess stepped out of her carriage with the help of her carriage driver. She appeared wearing a breath taking, elegant sky-blue dress. It was simple that fitted her figure of fifteen rather well. Her brown hair was pulled back into a neat bun on the back of her head. She had a smooth and peaceful face, matched with soft blue eyes that seemed to sparkle.

Bruce nearly choked on his own breath having seen the young beauty before him. He held out his arm, (remembering the lessons he and his father went over) for her to take. She smiled at him and took his arm. "Hello, fair princess. Care to tell me your name?" Bruce asked, almost stuttering.

The princess giggled at his voice. "Greetings young prince. My name is Princess Lunar."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Lunar. I am Prince Bruce." Bruce said, a little nervous.

Bruce led Princess Lunar through the halls of the palace to the same room he and his mother had been earlier that day. As politely as he could, without being too nervous, he sat the princess in a chair on the other side of the round table. Then the prince took a seat on the other side.

Soon, the maids came in with cups, tea pots, and other glass they could use. With mint tea steaming from their cups, Bruce sat there looking somewhat bored and almost in a daze. He didn't notice Princess Lunar staring at him with her elbows on the table, hands cupped under her chin. She stared at him with a small smile and sparkling blue eyes.

Without knowing it, Bruce suddenly sneezed, lunging forward . He sniffled.

Princess Lunar started giggling. Bruce looked up at her.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing," The princess smiled at him, hands still under her chin.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Bruce questioned, arms folding against his chest as he stared back at her.

"No reason." Princess Lunar stared back at him with her soft blue eyes.

Bruce groaned. He closed his eyes and tried not to look agitated. "Would you like to join me this evening at the banquet? I can't guarantee it'll be any fun but there will be some great food." Bruce asked her. 'Idiot! Talking about food to a girl! How stupid is that!'

Princess Lunar giggled again. "Yes, I would love to join you to tonight's banguet with the lovely food you have here." She said in a joking tone.

Bruce groaned again. 'This isn't going so well! Quick! Think of a different subject! Uh… uh… clothes! No… Food! GAH!' His mind yelled.

"You're a pretty good. Uh- I mean… pretty girl!" Bruce felt his voice weaken with embarrassment.

Princess Lunar stared at him blankly, but giggled anyways.

"Maids! Uh… get some… erm… more tea!" Bruce commanded, bringing his cup (that was already full) into the air. Steamy tea went every where. "Ah crap!" Bruce quickly got to his feet, accidentally banging his knees against the belly of the table. He gasped out in pain, stumbled backwards and tripped over his chair. His legs kicked up the table, knocking it over. Princess Lunar jumped up, having steamy tea spilt all over her dress. Hearing her yelp out, Bruce groaned again and wanted to be dead and hidden away. He crawled to his knees as maids rushed in to aid them and crawled out of the room.

Link watched his son crawl away.

'Gee Linky ol' boy… your son has just about as much bad luck with women as you did." Fierce Deity commented.

'Go to hell Fierce Deity…' Link grumbled back. He started making his way to follow Bruce.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter three

Link tapped on the door to Bruce's room. A groan signaled an okay for his entrance. The king looked around and saw Bruce at his window. He grinned and moved into the room, closing the door behind him.

"That went well." Link stated.

Bruce looked at his father angrily.

"I assure you son, it wasn't as bad as my first dinner with your mother." Link sat in a chair near Bruce.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Sure it wasn't. You didn't flip the table and tea all over mom, did you?" his voice was sarcastically.

"Actually it was a cake and a- now what was it again?" Link thought to himself for a second. "Oh! And a glass of milk!" Link seemed almost proud of this fact.

Bruce, being a little annoyed, sighed heavily and laid his face in his pillow.

"Hey, relax Bruce. Girls are something a man can hardly handle, let alone be around. They are constantly nagging on you. They whine. They groan. They bitch and they scream at you." Link went on with the list.

Bruce looked up and at the door way, there was Queen Zelda. Her arms were crossed with a stern and almost frightful look on her face. Bruce gulped back and pointed behind Link.

"They also tell you you're wrong when you're right! Can you believe that?" Link looked at Bruce. "Don't point son, it's not nice."

"Dad! Look! Behind! YOU!"

Link looked at the door. His heart suddenly leaped in his throat. His skin became pale. If there was ever a thing in his life time that could defeat him in any battle… it was the wife. He gathered his wits- which was a very small amount.

'Bad, bad, bad move Linky boy!' Came Fierce Deity's voice.

"Honey! Hi!" Link croaked.

"Yes… hello love." Her voice was deep and spine chilling. There could be a thousand redead against this woman at this very moment and all of them would dig a hole in the earth.

"Wha- what do you need, honey?" The king was very nervous as she came closer to him.

"Only to check on my son… why don't you go and help the servants decorate for tonight?" The queen squinted her eyes at him as he slowly slipped out of the room.

Bruce swallowed hard. "Hi mom…" his voice was fragile.

"Bruce, honey…" Zelda sat in the spot Link once sat in. Her hands cupped on her lap. "I know how hard it was for you being with her. Your father was the very same way for a while around me."

"Yeah… so he says…" Bruce said dully.

Zelda smiled softly at her son. "You'll have other chance son; don't let one little date make you give up. Next time, we'll wait until you're ready, okay?"

"Okay mom…" Bruce looked at his mother and gave a small smile. She hugged him.

"Now… I have your father to take care of…" An evil look came over her face.

"Good luck to dad…" Bruce muttered as his mother left the room.

* * *

People were coming into the palace form their carriages by the time the sun was setting. The food was all freshly cooked at the table. Music played gaily for the dancer to dance merrily to. Most of the guards watched them all, some even joined in if they were asked to dance by a lady.

In the corner of the room were Bruce and his friend, Milika. The prince tried hard to stay hidden from any princesses and when one approached them; Milika would charm her into a dance.

Without warning, a small girl, about the age of ten years old, popped out of no where with a loud "BOO!" in Bruce's ear.

"AH!" cried Bruce. He leaped away, pulling his arms up for defense. When he heard the giggling of a girl, he relaxed some and looked at the child. "Wh-who are you? What do you want?"

"Heehee. Is that any way to treat a guest? A princess more so?" the girl smiled at him.

"No, but answer my question." Bruce snapped back.

"I am Princess Rebecca!" the princess curtsied before Bruce.

"Right, I'm Bruce. Now leave me alone." Not feeling very well, Bruce didn't really want to talk to any princesses that night; especially _annoying _little princesses.

"Heehee! Is it true you spilt tea all over a princess this afternoon?" questioned Princess Rebecca.

Bruce growled lowly. "Who told you that?"

"It's just a rumor!" argued the young girl.

Bruce heaved heavily. This was just not his day.

After a moment of silence, the girl popped up with another question. "Do you dance?"

"Yes… no! No… I don't dance." growled Bruce.

"I thought-"

"I don't like dancing." interrupted Bruce, glaring at her.

Before the child could ask another question, the horns echoed silence into the ball room. A man with a loud voice boomed through.

"Presenting his majesty, King Link and his lady Zelda!"

Link and Zelda emerged into view, her hand on his arm. Zelda looked at Link's face. She rolled her eyes and sighed. His face had that proud, goofy grin he usually has on when in large groups.

Bruce took this moment to slip away from the young Princess and escape to Léon. The huge brute stood at the entrance to the gardens. His stern and lean face had its usual seriousness about him. JR walked up to the two holding drinks.

"Ah! Such a lovely night for a lovely party!" JR said.

"I wouldn't agree." Bruce spoke lowly.

"Come now Bruce, it isn't _that_ bad." JR grinned, recalling the afternoon's misfortune.

Bruce glared at his smart-ass friend.

"Quelque chose vient." Léon spoke stiffly. 1

The two stared up, blankly, at their friend. A long moment of silence was dawned upon the three. Léon sighed heavily.

"Vous deux êtes très stupide." he muttered to himself. 2

Again… the blank stares.

"Hey guys! What are you saying to them Leon?" Milika came up to the trio.

"It's Léon not Leon…" Léon growled at him.

"Same difference!" Milika snarled.

"Calm down you two!" JR shouted.

"He started it…" groaned Milika.

Léon growled to himself and crossed his arms over his chest again. He looked back into the night. The wind blew through the trees and bushes of the gardens. His eyes deepened with concern.

JR noticed this right away. "Léon… what's on your mind?" he asked, taking a sip from his glass of wine. "In English please."

"I sense something…" Léon answered simply, his voice rough and accented heavily.

"Is it bad?" Bruce asked.

"Oui, mon prince." He replied grimly. 3

Bruce heard that phrase many times before. He knew what it meant by now.

"I'll tell the king." JR turned around to find Link.

From the corner of his eye, Bruce saw Princess Rebecca coming towards him. He sighed heavily.

The princess cried out at him, whining. Just as he turned around to face his worst fear, the windows broke in with a loud bang!

Immediately, Léon was the first to have his sword withdrawn. Bruce had leaped at the young girl to protect her from harmful shards of glass. The people screamed and yelled. All panicked toward the exits. Few escaped, for the guards were out and the doors sealed shut.

Bruce looked around. No one was in the room. He saw his father with his sword out; JR holding a magical spell and Léon with his sword ready. Soon, the screaming settled and small whimpers filled the room. Princess Rebecca held onto him, scared but soon recovered once she realized he had a hold of her in a secure grip.

The prince turned his head sharply to the broken windows. It was too dark out to see clearly. But, the light from the room should be showing some grounds… shouldn't it? Truly; the light from the room was showing nothing from outside. It was as if some magical dark force was hiding the light from escaping into the shadows.

Bruce looked harder. He felt his heart beat in his chest and his blood pulsate through his veins. A creature, black as night, stepped into the room. It was round and gave off a small black aura. Two bright orange and red eyes peered at the people. Others followed it.

"Black Boes…" Léon spoke softly.

Bruce heard him. 'Easy to defeat.' He thought to himself.

Hundreds of them leaped into the room. All the guards in the area had passed out. Link, JR, Bruce and Leon were the only ones to fight.

'Or… so I thought.' Bruce rolled his eyes. He had no weapon on him at the time. Magic wasn't his real strong point either.

"Stay here okay, honey buns?" Link kissed Zelda's cheek.

"Yes snoogy woocums." Zelda rubbed the tip of her nose to his.

Link snickered and grinned. He went to the front and stood before them all as more piled in. "Foes or Friends! I speak peace with you!" He yelled out.

The first of them leaped at Link with a powerful head-butt attack. Link brought his sword across, slashing the creature in two. It poof! in black smoke. "Well… there go peace negations! Léon, I'm ready when you are!"

Léon didn't wait. He charged full speed ahead at the army of darkness. His blade swept through the front line. More charged into the room, ready to had-butt the nearest person.

Bruce could hear JR chanting an ice spell from behind him. A strong ice wall formed in front of the people. Black Boes slammed their faces right into the wall and rolled backwards.

Link slashed his sword about, easily cutting through the predators around them. "How can they stand the light! I thought they were dark elements JR!" the king shouted to his wizard friend.

"The must have an enchantment over them! Give me a moment to decide!" JR replied back. He shot an arrow of light into the group, making them scatter.

"We don't have a minute!" Link snapped back, swinging his sword to slash more of them in half. They just kept swarming in the room.

Bruce was having trouble using both magic AND keeping the princess from getting hurt. She kept screaming in his ear whenever he turned too sharply as she hugged his tightly. "Dad! Help!"

"Hang on Bruce." Link muttered, slashing his way through the Black Boes.

'Let me handle it! I have a BIGGER sword than you do!' Fierce Deity hissed in his mind.

'No! They'll find out!' Link snapped back at him.

'So! You guys are getting your asses kicked and I can sense something MUCH bigger coming!' Fierce Deity responded.

Link shook his head. He continued working his way through the army to his son. JR was holding off at the wall of ice protecting the people.

"Uh… they're protected! Like a magical defense barrier!" the wizard answered finally.

"Well, break it!" Link snapped. He finally reached Bruce in time to slash a Black Boe from head-butting him to the ground.

Princess Rebecca watched as Link glanced back at them. She felt her cheeks flare up.

'He's cuter up close!' She thought to herself.

"Now, remember those ice spells we went over the other day, right Bruce?" Link slashed another Black Boe in mid air.

"Yeah? But what good can an ice spell do against dark elements?" Bruce looked bewildered at his father.

"Who said it would be against them?" A trademark warrior smirk.

Bruce caught on quickly. He brought his arms ahead of himself and repeated an ice spell in his mind twice. From his fingers tips flew bright blue and purple sparks flew out. The dust came soon and like a blizzard concentrated in a swirling vortex, it headed straight for Link.

The king had his sword prepared in front of him.

'Make this quick Fierce Deity!' Link told the dark warrior.

In an instant, his body took a different form. His eyes became pure white and skin more pale. His sword now twirled up in green and yellow. The magic focused on his sword. Fierce Deity had it all concentrated with his famous magical beams. He brought the long sword into the air, and with a simple downward slash, he created a powerful force of neon green and blue freezing snowflakes at ever monster within the area. They all went poof into the air and disappeared.

Before the people had time to realize the Black Boes were gone, Fierce Deity focused back and Link was returned to his normal body. He stumbled backwards a bit and dropped his sword to the ground. Zelda rushed to him and held him up by the shoulder.

"You shouldn't do that honey… it's dangerous and you have trouble staying conscience…" Zelda whispered in his ear softly. She knew of his quick transformation.

"Wow, such pretty colors, baby..." Link said, drowsily. Bright colors filled his vision.

Zelda rolled her eyes and struggled to help her husband's weight on her own pregnant weight.

"Are you alright?" Bruce turned to Rebecca.

"Uh-huh…" Rebecca nodded slowly, seemingly in a daze.

Bruce turned away from her to go to his mother and father. "What should we do-" He never finished his question forhe felt something pierce through his guts. The prince looked down at his stomach. Black claws stuck out.

"Bruce!" Zelda screamed. Her voice rang in Link's high pitched sensitive ears. He blinked and looked at Bruce once gaining his hearing and sight back.

"Bruce!" Link stammered forward.

Bruce was being lifted in the air by his stomach. Blood splattered down on the ground and onto Link's face as he watched his son go above his reach.

"Soyez prêt!" Léon shouted, bring his sword up again fro battle. 4

From the broken windows a black shadowy creature emerged. Its eyes were red and focused deeply on the group of people. It was taller than the room could provide. A deep, low growl echoed in their ears as it stared down upon them. The claws that had stabbed Bruce held him in the air.

Bruce felt suddenly dizzy and hot. He rolled his eyes in the back of his head and became limp all over. The prince was out.

"Bruce!" Link yelled angrily. He grabbed his sword from the ground.

'Link! You don't stand a chance! It's a Beckoner!' Fierce Deity growled.

'Then you fight it, tough guy! Just get my son down from there!' The king wasn't holding back anything. He held his sword tightly and charged at the creatures legs. As he charge, his blonde hair once again went silver and eyes white. The sword became the twisted green and yellow blade once again. Greenish blue energy sparks surround the edges as the now Fierce Deity charged up his magical beams.

He swung his sword at the right leg, causing a powerful volt to shake the entire leg. A howl of pain shook the room from the creature's throat. Fierce Deity didn't waste any time to fire the second round at the other leg. The monster growled in pain as it fell to its knees, dropping Bruce before his mother.

The fierce and dark warrior wasted barely half a second to climb on the monsters head. He brought his sword into both hands and with a quick, powerful downward thrust; he stabbed the very center. In black smoke, the monster was gone and Fierce Deity stood in the middle of the room. Half the people had fainted and passed out. Other stared at their once before King but now a warrior of darkness.

Zelda held her son on her knees, trying to keep him alive. "Healing magic won't do! We have to get him to the infirmary! Quickly!" she was in tears.

JR rushed to the two. He helped carry Bruce away and out of the room with Zelda. Léon stayed behind, approaching Fierce Deity.

"Léon," the dark warrior had a deep and fierce voice. "Take care of these people... I don't think their king wants them to see him in a weakened state."

Léon didn't want to argue but hated being bossed around by a man he hated. Without a fuse, the brute started telling guards to get up and help women and children out.

Fierce Deity walked to the broken windows and stared into the night. He could see just as clear as day out. Night was his favorite time. It whispered seductively in his ears to go out and hunt. But, he ignored them. He felt something was very wrong about the darkness. It was an unusual feeling he couldn't come to understanding. He listened to the cries of the night. Something was afoot, something bad.

As soon as the people were emptied, Léon looked back at Fierce Deity.

"Maintenant, laissez notre roi libre." Léon said coldly. 5

Fierce Deity glanced back at him and grinned. "Vous pouvez le sentir aussi, Léon. Quelque chose se développe... dans l'obscurité." He spoke calmly. 6

With that said Links one cloudy blue eye and other blue eye returned to normal. His hair was blonde again and his body was back. He stumbled forward; his head swimming in a sea of hot blood. He fell on his knees, and then blacked out.

* * *

'Learn to trust me you idiot! Since WHEN have I failed to save your little ass from getting chomped, claimed, chopped, slashed, cut up, or, above all, sliced into a dinner plate!' Fierce Deity rang in Links head.

A headache. Not what he needed this early in the morning. Link tried rising in his bed only to feel Zelda's hands push him back down.

"Stay down Link." Zelda spoke gently.

"Bruce… where is he?" Link spoke, though his throat dry.

"He's fine honey… JR has managed to sew him up." Zelda responded.

As soon as he was conscience enough to open his eyes; Link looked at his wife. Her face was pale and expressed DEEP sorrow. Something was wrong. "Zelda… what's wrong?"

"Last night… you transformed in front of the people…" her voice was barely even a whisper. Her eyes began to water. "Link… you know what this means… right?"

Link blinked. Yes, he knew that it was dangerous for the people to know that their beloved king had a dark side.

"They'll want to know… and then, the noblemen will start to claim you're bad for them… and then…" Zelda started sobbing.

No, he didn't know that it would cause a rebellion and start trouble. Link reached up and touched Zelda's cheek very tenderly. She placed her hand on his, tears falling onto his arm. "Zelda… love… come here." Link offered for her with his arms. She laid in them, crying softly. "I'm sure the people will understand if explained to and reasoned with. As long as they don't know who Fierce Deity really is; I'll be okay." Link cooed her softly.

His queen cried still.

"My only son almost died and now my husband is in danger. Oh goddesses, why has this happened?" Zelda said through sobs.

'Uh… Link… she's kinda… um… over reacting.' Fierce Deity spoke in his mind.

Link rolled his eyes at FD and continued soothing his wife. "Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise you Zelda…" Link allowed Zelda to cry in his chest. He sighed heavily to himself. He knew things would start to reach a climax. He was hopeful they wouldn't turn for worse.

Notes:

1.) "Quelque chose vient." – "Something comes."

2.) "Vous deux êtes très stupide." – "You two are very stupid."

3.) "Oui, mon prince." – "Yes, my prince."

4.) ""Soyez prêt!" – "Be ready!"

5.) "Maintenant, laissez notre roi libre." – "Now, leave our free king."

6.) "Vous pouvez le sentir aussi, Léon. Quelque chose se développe... dans l'obscurité." – " You can also smell it, Léon. Something develops... in the darkness."

I hope those notes help those who don't know French clean things up a bit. Boy… having two different languages in a story is such a pain!


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

'Ah yes! Another day, trapped in the soul of a person who despises me so! My, I'm going to enjoy the show.' Fierce Deity spoke to himself in Link's sleeping mind.

Link sifted slight in his sleep. His pregnant queen lay at his side in peaceful dreams. From all that had happened the evening before, Link managed to fall asleep as the sun sank in their room.

Bruce was in the infirmary with JR working tiredly to keep him from bleeding to death. No magic would heal this wound; it was straight through his flesh and bones. With great effort, the scientist managed to sew the prince back together. JR washed away Bruce's blood and started cleaning up the mess by the time the sun had reached inside. He took off his blood stained apron and threw it into a trash ban. He looked at Bruce as he sat in a chair to relax.

"Now... let life and nature do its part in the Balance." He sighed heavily to himself. "I sure hope the law of magic and the properties of the spirits will provide some sort of assistance. Your wound is much too deep and too… deadly to be healed by natural or magical means. Never before have I seen such a wound." JR looked at the prince's body with tired eyes. He slouched in his chair slightly. Soon, the smart-ass that he was fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Bruce cocked his head and groaned. Something cold touched his body. It felt like ice icicles poking his skin. He opened his eyes to complete darkness. Alarmed, Bruce sat up and looked around him. He felt his body; Cold, colder than snow. Was he in a trance of a sort? Or was he… dead? This thought scared him.

Bruce tried standing only to fail miserably. His legs refused to move from their spot. His eyes began to focus as his pupils dilated for better sight. Something ghostly was coming toward him from the distance. It was white, pure, and glows cold but soft light. Somehow, it soothed him. It made me relax and lay back on his back as it approached him.

The ghostly figure turned out to be a naked girl. She had wings that appeared to be wounded and hair that floated freely, as it would when in water. Her eyes were so lifeless but some how heart-warming. The girl seemed no older than nine years old but looked so beautiful to Bruce. He wanted to touch her cheek and smile. But he could not.

The child kneeled next to him and brought her small hands to his face. It was so cold when she touched him. His breath could be seen as she stroked his cheeks. Her hands moved down to his stomach, where JR had patched him up.

Bruce winced and arched his back as the frozen fingers touched his wounds. He gasped out, only to find his throat soundless. Pain struck his blood stream. He could hear his heart beat perfectly in his head. He could feel the blood cells in his body following constantly through the veins. Soon, he relaxed and let his body land back softly. His eyes looked at the girl.

She stood up from him, her fingers covered with blood. The crimson color slowly started to travel up her arms. A fear filled look struck her face and she began to scream. Cries filled Bruce's ears as she stepped away from him, her chest and shoulders now turning the color of blood.

Bruce wanted so badly to get up and comfort the girl; but his body was too weak to even move. The cries slowly became shorter and more painful. The girl was drifting away from Bruce, crying, screaming, and yelling franticly.

* * *

"Bruce! Bruce honey wake up! Oh Goddesses! Please wake up!" Zelda cried. She shook her son by the shoulders gently and effortless.

Bruce opened his eyes and took a sudden gasp of air. It was like being born again with his first breath. He sat up suddenly. His skin was pale and sweaty. His body was freezing.

JR pulled a blanket around his prince. "There you go. Now lay back down." He forced Bruce to lay back.

"What… happened to me?" Bruce asked between gasps for air and shivers.

"You sort of died… and came back is all." JR said in a casual voice.

"Bruce! Don't ever do that again!" Zelda cried, hugging her son tightly.

The prince tried to recall everything. He remembered the ball. The Black Boes. Then… that creature. A creature had stabbed him with claws. Bruce quickly reached for his stomach, feeling nothing but cold skin.

"Where are the scars? The stitches?" He looked at JR.

"What do you mean?" JR seemed bewildered by this question. He pulled the sheet down and examined him. No stitches were on his stomach. No scars or wound of any sort was there. "How in…" his statement drifted silently.

"Is he alright!" Came Link's voice from the door way. He walked up to the three and looked at Bruce. "Man… you look like shit."

"Thanks dad…" Bruce rolled his eyes and laid back. He then remembered Links transformation. "Dad! Fierce Deity… who…"

"Don't worry Bruce… we're still trying to convince the people it was just a temporary spell. I'll explain the details later…" Link hushed him.

Bruce laid back. Too much had happened all too fast. His head was starting to hurt just trying to think of it all at once.

"Bruce… tell me, did you have any dreams of a sort?" JR asked suddenly.

"Yes… I did. I dreamt of a girl, no older than nine, that was as white as a ghost and colder than snow. She... came to me… and placed her hands on my stomach. Then, I was healed. But… she started screaming and crying. And then, I woke up." The prince answered him.

"Interesting… very… interesting." JR spoke softly. Everyone stared at him as if waiting for a complete answer. "I don't have a clue what that means." a sarcastic smile. The group groaned together in frustration. "But I'll get to it right away!" JR rushed himself up to his studies, leaving the real nurses and doctors to tend for Bruce.

"Tell me why I keep him around…" Link rubbed his temple.

"Puisqu'il est un futé âne, he saves our lives." Léon answered bluntly. 1

"That works for me." Link nodded and grinned. "I have great work that needs to be done. The palace needs better repairs then what the bums we hired for can do."

"And you think you can do better?" Bruce looked at his father.

"Son, I LIVE to work. I can't sit around and watch them have all the fun!" Link grinned widely and left the room.

Zelda looked down at Bruce. Her blue eyes sparkled with a hint of more tears.

"Mom... I'm not dead." Bruce spoke softly. He stared up at his mother.

Zelda moved her fingers through his hair. She smiled weakly and kissed his forehead. "I know honey… but I was so afraid to lose you…"

Bruce gave his mother an assuring grin. "Mom, I'm my fathers' son. You'll never lose me." He spoke to her.

Zelda simply nodded. A single tear ran down her cheek. "I-I have to talk to the press. Please get some rest honey…" The queen said almost in a whisper as she left the room.

Bruce lay back in his pillow. He was extremely tired. After a deep sigh, Bruce closed his eyes to rest some more.

* * *

Impa rushed about the palace. So much had happened. All of which took place while she was gone. This information she had gathered was mostly rumors but she somehow had a feeling a lot of it was true. The guardian went about looking for Zelda.

"Zelda? Queen Zelda! Oh where could she be!" muttered the older woman. Not much about her had changed. Over the course of years, Impa had been sent on a long and tiring journey to some of the neighboring kingdoms. She was sent to see if the other kingdoms were having the same trouble with their livestock and crops.

Impa walked around the corner to see Link working in the ball room.

The king was on a ladder with hammer, nails and wood, nailing into the frame of the broken windows. Link hummed the song his forest friend had taught him long ago. Other worked were on a different window, repairing the broken wood and placing in new glass.

"Your majesty what are you doing?" Impa called out to him.

Link turned around and looked at his guardian friend.

"Back already Impa? How lovely it is to see you no such a bustling day like today!" Link grinned at her as he climbed down to greet her properly. "What news do you have?"

"My lord, I sincerely would like to know what went on the other night." Impa responded sternly.

"Well, we basically got attacked by a bunch of Black Boes. Fought them off, then Bruce got stabbed by a creature called a Beckoner. And then, I let Fierce Deity take care of the rest." Link answered rather bluntly.

Impa stared at him for a second. She tried fighting it back but it escaped; "WHAT!"

Zelda lifted her head up from the table. Impa… she knew that yell from anywhere. Immediately, the queen got to her feet and rushed her way, as graceful as she could, to the place where she heard Impa yelling. "He's in trouble again. By the Goddesses of Hyrule; what in the world did you tell her this time Link?" The queen spoke aloud as she rushed.

'Eep! Save me Fierce Deity!' Link shivered as Impa spat at him with repeated words of "what" in his pointy ears.

There is NO WAY IN HELL am I going to argue with THAT woman! came his response.

"Impa! Welcome back my old friend." Zelda rushed in with a greeting smile. Impa turned and smiled back.

"My Queen. Finally somebody I can have a decent conversation with." said the guardian as she glared at the startled Link.

"We have a lot to discuss my fair lady. Please, let us talk over tea." Zelda smiled warm-heartedly with her offer.

Impa had no refusal. Arm and arm, the two women walked together to a separate room, leaving Link to his shivering form.

* * *

"Beckoner? Those creatures have not been around in ages though. Why would one suddenly show itself here in Hyrule?" Impa questioned.

"We're not entirely sure. JR is looking into it. At that point, Link was under Fierce Deity's influence to save Bruce's life." Zelda stated calmly and politely.

"I see. And everyone within the area saw it?" Impa stared at Zelda for a second.

The queen nodded. Her back was aching. She reached behind, had one hand on the small of her back with other on her plump pregnant belly. "What are we going to do Impa? I need your consul once again. Please advice me as you have years before." Zelda looked at her with pleading eyes.

Impa gave her a comforting grin. "I can do my best for you my queen. As far as our dear King… I'm afraid he's your job."

"Thank you… I'll take care of Link." Zelda heaved in relief. "How did your trip go?" she asked a moment after a sip of her tea.

"Very tiring my lady. I went as far as I could before feeling the need of coming back." Impa replied.

"What is the news from the other kingdoms?" Zelda asked.

"They are in the same situation as we are, my lady. Crops are drying out, life-stock is dieing, and people are getting cranky. This is happening not by natural means. Something is wrong within the very balance." Impa crossed her arms and looked down at her half full glass of tea.

"Yes. JR has warned us that the Balance is weakening. He has said that everything is going to go out of place. We are not sure what is going on yet. He doesn't even know…" Zelda spoke in a depressing tone.

"I believe the magic is over ruling the life. Why would our crops be dieing as well as the animals and nothing with the magical forces around us." Impa stated suggestively.

"That may be it… but the only problem is, the spirits and magical forces in the forest are dieing as well. Could it be something much more powerful, much more dangerous that is throwing the Balance off?" Zelda continued with this debate between the two of them.

Impa uncrossed her arms. "What you speak of could be very true. The same thing happened when Gannon came into ruling all those years ago. Could the goddesses have something to do with all of this? Maybe the Six Sages will know some of our answers." The guardian suggested.

"Possibly. I need to get with them and talk. The other night's misfortune brought up as lot of unanswered questions." Zelda rubbed her belly, feeling the baby kicking. She couldn't help but smile at the life inside her.

Impa noticed this and grinned to herself. "How much longer do you think?"

"Probably another three months… She's getting impatient." She chuckled along with Impa.

"I'm sure she'll be a beautiful baby… just as you were." Impa said.

Zelda smiled warmly. The two continued to talk and drink their tea for the remaining of the afternoon.

* * *

By the time evening had come, Link and the servants had finished repairing the glass and wall of the ball room. The king wiped his forehead, setting the hammer on the table and looked at their work. He grinned proudly. "Good work guys. Take a day off tomorrow." He told them.

"Thank you your majesty. And good work to you too, sir." Said one of the male builders.

"It's getting late. You all best grab some food and head home to your families." Link smiled at them all. He was glad to have such a hard working staff.

They all bowed with great respect to their king before packing up and leaving the room.

"Note to self: Give them a raise." Link nodded to himself and crossed his arms.

"Good evening your grace!" came the loud and cheery voice of JR from behind Link.

Link yelped out, leaped forward about three feet and looked back at JR. "Dammit JR! Stop doing that!" He cried out.

"Sorry your kingly sir! It's just I just got back from my studies and I have some stuff to report to you." JR grinned.

"Is it good or bad? I'm not in the bad mood right now." Link stated with a nod and a point of the finger in the air.

"Depends on how your accept it, my lord."

"Well, what the heck tell me what you've come to conclusion?"

"For starters, Bruce will be perfectly fine. I have searched and searched most of the day of how that could've happened. My convulsion is this: None of the Goddesses could've cured him THAT well without making a notice to you, her majesty Zelda, or the sealed dark lord, Ganondorf." JR stated.

"True… if they had some action in this, we would've reacted in some way." Link nodded in agreement.

"It had to be something else that healed Prince Bruce. Something much more… what's the word…?" a brief thinking pause. "_Lively_ had to of cured the dear prince."

"Lively?" Link cocked his head some.

"Yup. Something that exist in pure form. The Goddesses are pure, but they are immortal and do not have a true form. As far as we can tell, the only form we know of them is that of the Triforce. Their true form is unknown for sure. So, for them to try and heal Bruce, he would've needed to be already dead and crossing the river of souls into the next life." JR explained.

"I see…" Link nodded. Now the real question: "But what? What could've or WHOM healed Bruce?"

JR grimed some. "I wish I knew that answer. I'm sorry for that unanswered question."

Link simply nodded. He started to wander in thought as he leaned on the table near him. "JR… do you recall me telling you when the goddesses tried taking over Ms. Mila's body to assassinate me?" Link looked at the Hylian scientist.

"Yes, I do recall it my lord." JR nodded.

"Could one of them take a person's mind and body into their control?" Link questioned.

JR's eyebrow twitched. He wide grin came to his face. "That, my lord, is a VERY good question."

Link grinned.

"I will get to it right away!" JR threw his finger into the air.

"Be careful though. That kind of information is highly classified and heavily protected." Link told his friend.

JR just grinned challengingly to his king and rushed away to get straight to more research. Link sighed heavily to himself.

'What do you think of all this Fierce Deity?" Link asked his mind companion.

'Hm?' Came his response.

'Were you not listening?' Link groaned.

'Oh, yeah… I was.'

'Then what do you think?' Link asked again.

'Um… I think you guys should keep your noises out of the book…'

'Fierce Deity…'

'Yeah?'

'That has nothing to do with this…' Link grumbled to himself, annoyed already.

'If you'll let me finish, I'll tell you my reasons.' Fierce Deity said. The image of him sticking his tongue at Link came to mind.

Link sighed. 'I'm sorry. Please tell me.'

'No. You were big bully. I'm going to sleep now.' was his reply.

'Wait! FD!' Link panicked. When he got no response, he got frustrated. "Damn him!" Link shouted loudly. Loud enough for the servants near by to look at their king bewildered. Link saw them staring and edged out of the room, quickly and swiftly.


End file.
